1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to sealing devices for coke oven doors and more particularly to a sealing device which retains sealing properties during heat-induced distortion of such doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem encountered in the operation of coke ovens involves leakage of gases and dust from the coke oven due to insufficient sealing between the steel doors of the oven and the side walls of the oven defining openings into said oven. Sudo, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,454 and 3,977,125, discloses devices for sealing steel doors of coke ovens, which devices include ring-shaped steel packings and ring-shaped elastic packing assemblies fitted over the outer surfaces of the door so as to contact side walls of the coke oven when the door is closed. Knife edges are usually provided by prior art sealing mechanisms, such mechanisms usually failing to provide a uniform seal about the full periphery of the door especially when distortion of the door and the body of the oven occurs due to the heat of the oven. And devices disclosed in the above U.S. Patents are not sufficient with regard to heat-resistance because the packing assemblies have rubber elements. The present invention provides the full advantages of the prior art, such as the prevention of the escape of internal gases and dust from the coke oven through gaps about the periphery of the door of the oven when the door is closed. The present invention additionally provides a door sealing device whereby the sealing effect not lost due to heat-induced distortion of the door and oven.